


Take Us Back

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Coming Out, First Date, Frottage, Heavy Drinking, I don't really know what I am doing with this so feedback is always welcome, M/M, Makeup Sex, Robert is a bit of an idiot, Threats of Violence, affair reveal, depressed Aaron, porta cabin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the affair was revealed Aaron thought he and Robert would be happy together, then Robert disappeared. Nearly a year later he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Us Back

Aaron smiled at the man one more time before closing the door and leaning against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed,  
"New man?"  
He looked up at his mum and pushed himself from the wall,  
"I'm going for a shower."  
He ran up the stairs; ignoring the calls of his name and headed to the bathroom.

He let the water run as he stared at himself in the mirror. He stepped back and pulled his shirt off; examining the scratch marks on his side as he remembered the events of the previous night. The man had been nice enough he supposed. Tall, muscles in all the right places, black hair that felt good between Aaron's fingers when he tugged it. He was the opposite of what he wanted and he was grateful. He shook his head and climbed into the shower; suddenly desperate to get the smell of the night before from his skin.

"Mate?"  
Aaron looked up and frowned,  
"What?"  
Adam raised his eyebrows,  
"I just told you we got a massive deal and you ignore me? Where's your head?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Sorry. Didn't sleep well last night."  
Adam sat back in his chair,  
"Oh yeah? What's his name?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"What's this deal then?"  
Adam laughed,  
"Come on. You got a new fella?"  
Aaron signed the form he was filling in and dropped his pen,  
"Not talking about this."  
Adam watched his friend for a few moments before speaking,  
"Not still hung up on Sugden are you?"  
Aaron stood up and grabbed his jacket,  
"Really not talking about this."  
Adam jumped up as well,  
"I'm sorry. Alright? I won't bring it up again."  
Aaron chewed his lip and pulled his jacket on.  
"I got work to do."  
He left the porta cabin and walked over to the new pile of scrap to be sorted.

"Well look who's gracing us with his presence."  
Aaron glared at his mum as he dropped the paper on the bar and climbed onto the chair,  
"Good day?"  
He flipped the paper open and shrugged,  
"I'll just pour the beer then shall I?"  
Aaron turned the page and started reading. Chas sighed and placed a pint in front of him before squeezing his hand and turning away to serve someone else. Aaron looked down at his hand and smiled gently before picking up the drink and taking a gulp.

He was on his second pint and in the middle of a conversation with Paddy when the door opened and he heard her voice. He looked around and regretted it as soon as he made eye contact with Chrissie and her father. He drained his drink and jumped from the chair,  
"Sorry Paddy."  
Paddy called him as he headed to the back; desperate to avoid a night of snide comments. He ran up to his room and turned his TV on before flopping onto the bed. He watched a programme mindlessly for 15 minutes before taking out his phone and scrolling down the contacts. He stopped on Roberts name and paused; already knowing what would happen when he pressed call. Despite himself he did it and pressed the phone to his ear to the same click he had been hearing for months before the voice started,  
"You've reached Robert Sugden. I'm not available at the moment but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thank you."  
Aaron hung up and rolled over onto his side. He was certain he could hear Chrissie laughing downstairs and he felt sick. He curled up and pushed his face into the pillow as the tears pressed against his eyes. He pressed call again and listened to Roberts voice before giving over to his emotions and sobbing into his pillow.

Aaron smirked at the man before him before leaning in for another kiss. The man was gripping onto him; desperately fisting his shirt and moaning into his mouth.  
"Turn around."  
Aaron pushed him against the wall and pulled his jeans off before reaching for the lube and coating his fingers. He pushed two in at once- automatically aroused and disgusted at the ease in which the man’s body accepted them. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the mans discarded shirt before grabbing the condom and rolling it on,  
"Hurry up."  
He pushed the man’s head forward,  
"Shut up."  
Kicking the man’s legs further apart he used one hand to push his head down as the other gripped his hip to steady him as he pushed in. The man gasped as Aaron began a steady rhythm of thrusts. The man moaned and Aaron felt himself get angry,  
"Ah yeah. There...fuck...so good."  
Aaron grunted in annoyance and held onto the man’s shoulder as he picked up the pace. He felt his orgasm building in his stomach and changed angle slightly to make it come faster. He felt the man jerking himself off and did nothing to help, suddenly eager to get away from the place. Images of another blonde man appeared behind his eyes and he shook his head to make them disappear. He grabbed a handful of that blonde hair and tugged it hard, pulling a groan from the man. The images behind his eyes burned and felt his rage grow hot inside him.  
"Fuck you."  
The man groaned again and Aaron tightened his grip in his hair.  
"Fuck you."  
He felt his stomach tighten and pounded into the man relentlessly. Suddenly he pressed his face into the man’s back and groaned,  
"Fuck. Rob. Rob."  
He came into the condom as the man came over his hand. He was about to pull out when the man turned his head,  
"Who the fuck is Rob?"  
Aaron pulled away and disposed of the condom before pulling his clothes back on.  
"Nothing. No one."  
The man raised his eyebrows and pulled his own clothes on,  
"So...we gonna do this again?"  
Aaron pulled his hoodie on,  
"I don't think so."  
The man frowned,  
"Why?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Cos I don't want to."  
He headed out of the door and ignored as the man shouted after him,  
"Yeah yeah yeah."  
He headed down the road and stopped at the corner before pulling his phone out. He scrolled down the contacts and called Robert,  
"You've reached Robert Sugden. I'm not available at the moment but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thank you."  
Aaron looked around him,  
"Right. Wherever you are I hope you get this. I'm done. I'm done with you, with whatever we had. Come back; don't come back- I don't care anymore. Fuck you Robert Sugden."  
He hung up and took a shaky breath before pulling his hood up and heading home.

Six weeks later

Aaron laughed to himself as he pulled his shoes off. He fell onto Adams sofa and a thump and pulled his hoodie off before lying back and staring up at the ceiling. The beers they'd been drinking had made his head spin and he closed his eyes try to and steady himself. He opened them and laughed at the sight of Adam asleep on a chair and grabbed his phone. He scrolled down and rested his finger over the name he hadn't spoken in weeks. He groaned,  
"Fuck it."  
He pressed call and closed his eyes as he felt himself slip from consciousness; smiling to himself as he thought he heard the phone ring instead of simply click into answer phone. His arm fell as he drifted off, the phone landing on the carpet as the call connected,  
"Aaron?"

Aaron dropped the pipes on to the pile and wiped his brow. He looked around and pulled his gloves off; stuffing them in his pocket as he walked back to the porta cabin. He shut the door behind him and grabbed his bottle of water; taking a long drink before sitting down and pulling some paperwork toward himself. He picked up a pen and started to go through it. He was sat with his back to the door and was reading through a contract when the door opened. Aaron turned in the chair and froze,  
"Hi."  
Aaron stared at the man before him in silence before standing up,  
"You look good. I've missed you."  
His face went from shock to anger as he walked over to him,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron pulled back and landed a punch against his jaw. Robert fell back against the desk and grasped his face,  
"Jesus."  
Aaron stared at him then turned on his heel and left the porta cabin; walking quickly to his car as Robert followed him,  
"Aaron wait. Come on. Please. Aaron. Aaron!"  
He shouted after him as Aaron drove from the scrap yard and sped down the road.

He climbed from the car and slammed the door shut. He stormed inside the pub and ran up the stairs; slamming his bedroom door as he went. Chas appeared from the living room,  
"Aaron?"  
She followed him up the stairs and headed toward his bedroom where the sound of slamming drawers and doors could be heard. She knocked on the door,  
"Aaron love?"  
Aaron slammed the wardrobe door,  
"Not now mum."  
Chas leant against the door and knocked again,  
"Has something happened?"  
Aaron threw something against the wall and Chas jumped,  
"Aaron?"  
He slammed his hand against the wardrobe door,  
"MUM LEAVE ME ALONE."  
Chas huffed,  
"Fine. Don't break anything."  
She headed back down to the bar and sighed heavily. Victoria was putting plates on a table and then headed over to the bar,  
"You alright?"  
Chas looked at her,  
"Yeah yeah...Aaron's in a foul mood. He's upstairs slamming doors, probably breaking all of his stuff. I don't know what's gotten into him."  
Victoria shifted slightly and looked away,  
"What? Victoria tell me."  
She looked sheepishly,  
"I think I might know why he's upset."  
Chas folded her arms,  
"Well? Victoria?"  
Victoria rubbed her neck,  
"Okay...Robert's back."  
Chas dropped her arms,  
"What?"  
Victoria put her hands on her hips,  
"He got back last night. Chas he's different. He-"  
She was cut off as the door opened and Robert entered the pub; he walked straight through and got to the bar,  
"He upstairs?"  
Chas looked at him in anger,  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Not right now alright?"  
He went behind the bar and headed toward the back,  
"Uh excuse me?"  
Robert ignored Chas as he walked through and ran up the stairs. He stopped outside Aaron's door and took a breath before knocking,  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE."  
Robert stood straighter and opened the door,  
"You want people to leave you alone I’d invest in a better lock."  
Aaron looked up at him and shook his head before standing up,  
"You need to get the hell out."  
Robert stood firm,  
"No."  
Aaron glared at him,  
"You want another punch? Cos believe me I have plenty stored up for you."  
Robert folded his arms,  
"I get that you're angry."  
Aaron let out a laugh,  
"Oh you have no idea."  
Robert watched him for a moment,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron grabbed his jacket,  
"Fine. I'll go."  
Robert stepped in front of the door,  
"You're not going anywhere. Not until we've talked about this."  
"Robert get out of the way."  
Robert stood firm and Aaron glared at him,  
"Robert I swear to god I will-"  
"What? Beat me up? Not like I don't deserve it."  
Robert dropped his arms and reached out for Aaron,  
"Just let me explain."  
Aaron pushed him away,  
"Don't touch me."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Fine. But I'm not going anywhere."  
Aaron clenched his jaw before throwing his jacket on the ground,  
"FINE."  
He went over to the bed and sat down,  
"Stand there all night for all I care. I'm not talking to you."  
Robert swallowed and watched as Aaron sat with his knees pulled to his chest. He leant against the door and twisted his fingers together,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead; Robert sighed and pulled his jacket off,  
"Fine. I can wait."  
Aaron huffed out a breath and tightened his arms around his knees. Robert sat in front of the door and watched him.

Ten minutes passed and Robert sighed,  
"Aaron? This is ridiculous."  
Aaron clenched his jaw again and shook his head,  
"Can you just talk to me? Yell at me, scream at me? Something?"  
Aaron squeezed his knees and opened his mouth before closing it again; Robert sat up,  
"What? Go on."  
Aaron stared straight ahead,  
"You are so damn arrogant."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You come here thinking what? That I'm just gonna welcome you with open arms?"  
Robert stood up and rubbed his face,  
"Look...I get it alright? I messed up big time. If you'd just let me explain it to you-"  
Aaron jumped up,  
"Explain what? Explain that you're a selfish arsehole?"  
Robert pushed a hand through his hair,  
"Yeah. Yeah I am. I hurt you and I know that-"  
Aaron pointed at him,  
"You don't know shit."  
Robert lifted his hands,  
"I had to go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"  
Aaron cut him off with another laugh,  
"You are unbelievable."  
Robert stepped forward,  
"Aaron-"  
Aaron pushed him back,  
"YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU JUST VANISHED."  
He stopped as his voice cracked,  
"I didn't even know if you were alive."  
He brushed a tear away angrily and turned away,  
"Aaron I am...so sorry."  
Aaron stiffened as Roberts hand touched his shoulder,  
"Please believe me I never meant to hurt you."  
Aaron shook his head and pulled away. He turned around and Robert felt a stab of guilt at his tear streaked face,  
"10 months Robert? 10 months of nothing? You just leave?"  
Robert looked at the ground and shook his head,  
"I don't know what to say."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Do you know what it's like? To wake up and find the person you...you just went. I searched for you. Did you know that? I searched for you."  
Robert pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up as tears fell from his eyes,  
"I don't...I don't know how to make it up to you."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Why are you here Robert?"  
Robert wiped his eyes and sniffed,  
"I miss you. I made a mistake leaving like that I know. I only did it because...because I thought I could keep you safe if I did."  
Aaron sneered at him,  
"Yeah you were really concerned clearly."  
Robert wiped his eyes again and shrugged,  
"Aaron I..."  
He rubbed his face and groaned,  
"Please."  
Aaron stepped back and gestured to the door,  
"Shouldn't you be trying to make it up to your wife?"  
Robert looked up at him in confusion,  
"Wife? You haven't heard?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert sighed,  
"She divorced me. It was finalised...three...three months ago."  
Aaron took a step back; his mind racing. He could feel Roberts eyes on him and shrugged,  
"So?"  
Robert looked up at him,  
"So I didn't come back here for her I came back her for you."  
Aaron looked at him in disgust,  
"I didn't ask you to come back here. In fact I distinctly remember doing the opposite."  
Robert pushed a hand through his hair,  
You-you called ME."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"To tell you to stay away."  
Robert frowned in confusion,  
"I don't mean that one, I mean the one two weeks ago."  
Aaron frowned again,  
"I didn't...what the hell are you talking about?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"My phone was shattered. I couldn't use it. I got it working again and I had your messages. I wanted to call you and I got the last one...then you called me. You called me and you said my name and then hung up. That's why I'm here. I know it took a long time but I realised Aaron. I realised that I can't do this without you. I don't want to."  
Aaron turned away and rubbed the back of his neck,  
"You left me."  
Robert shifted,  
"I came back."  
He turned back round,  
"Get out Robert."  
Robert took a step forward,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron looked at him; swallowing hard to try and stop the tears that pressed against his eyes,  
"Please."  
Robert stepped closer,  
"Please go."  
His voice dropped to a whisper as Robert put a hand against his cheek,  
"Robert."  
Robert pulled him into a hug; Aaron stiffened before gripping tightly onto his jacket as he pressed his face into his neck, breathing in the smell of his skin as Robert held him tighter.  
"I'm so sorry."  
Aaron gasped out a sob and hugged him tightly; he could feel Robert shaking in his arms and closed his eyes before pushing him away gently,  
"I can't...I can't do this."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Don't say that".  
Aaron wiped his eyes again,  
"You...you left. And I was here. I was here with everyone talking and staring. Alone."  
Robert winced with shame and looked away,  
"Did you really think it would just go back to how it was? That I would just...fall into your arms and forget?"  
Robert shook his head as he tried to stop his tears,  
"I love you Aaron. That's what I thought."  
Aaron ached to reach forward and grab him; he wrapped his arms around himself and sniffed,  
"I didn't wait for you. I moved on."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I didn't expect you to not."  
Aaron stepped back again,  
"I don't want you here."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Don't. Don't say that. Please. Please don't give up on-"  
Aaron jerked his head up and dropped his arms,  
"Give up? Give up on what? Whatever we had- whatever we were is gone. It's gone and it YOUR fault. You made your choice."  
Robert rubbed his face and groaned,  
"I told you I had to go."  
Aaron sneered at him,  
"Yeah yeah you had to. It was a matter of life or death was it? So goddamn desperate to go that you couldn't even tell me. Couldn't even let me know if you were dead or alive?"  
Robert turned around and rested his hands on his hips,  
"Aaron..."  
He turned back and dropped his hands,  
"What's it gonna take? Hmm?"  
Aaron clenched his jaw,  
"You leaving."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"And if I say no?"  
Aaron blinked; wanting Robert gone so he could allow himself to break down. His heart pounded as he opened his mouth,  
"I don't love you anymore."  
Roberts face changed and he froze. Aaron shrugged,  
"I don't love you anymore."  
Robert swallowed as tears sprung to his eyes; he grabbed his jacket and fled from the room- slamming the door behind him. Aaron headed to the door, he heard the door downstairs slam and he fell back against the wardrobe before covering his mouth and sobbing. He slid down until he sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked up as his door opened and sobbed again as Chas appeared in the doorway,  
"Mum."  
Chas dropped to her knees and pulled him close,  
"Oh love."  
She stroked his hair as he gripped her arm and sobbed,  
"It's okay. It's okay."  
Aaron sank into the embrace and allowed his mum to hold him until he couldn't cry anymore.

He could hear them in the kitchen talking about him when he came downstairs. He paused; his hand on the handle before turning and grabbing his coat as he left the pub. He pulled his coat on and rubbed his face before heading to the cafe instead.

"Coffee please Bob."  
Bob nodded and carried on his conversation as he turned to make Aaron's drink. Aaron leant against the counter and looked around. His eyes landed on the table in the corner; Robert sat with his back to the counter and his head in his hands,  
"Here you go Aaron."  
Robert lifted his head and turned around; he made eye contact with him and froze for a moment before pushing his chair back and leaving,  
"Robert. Ugh...here. Keep the change."  
Aaron dropped the note on the counter and left without his drink as he ran after the man. He got outside and looked around; spotting Robert at his car, he ran across just as he climbed in and grabbed the door,  
"Robert-"  
"Look I couldn't go last night alright? I was waiting for Vic. I didn't think you'd be in there. Just....I'll go."  
He tried to pull the door closed and sighed when he couldn't,  
"I don't want you to."  
Robert looked up at Aaron and frowned,  
"You-"  
Aaron dropped his hand,  
"I lied. Okay? I lied."  
Robert climbed from the car and looked around,  
"What? What are you-?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"I said I didn't love you anymore."  
Hurt flashed across Roberts face and he dropped his gaze,  
"I didn't mean it. Of course I didn't mean it. I was...I am angry. And I wanna hate you. I just...can't."  
Robert looked at him and reached out, Aaron stepped back,  
"Don't."  
Robert dropped his hand,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron looked round,  
"I gotta go to work."  
He put his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. Robert nodded,  
"Can I see you later?"  
Aaron looked at the ground,  
"We'll see. I'll be in touch."  
Robert nodded,  
"For what it's worth...I am sorry."  
Aaron half smiled and walked away.

Aaron sat up straight as the door opened. Robert looked around the porta cabin and closed the door,  
"Hi."  
He shifted in his seat,  
"Hi."  
Robert watched him then looked at the ground. Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Go on then."  
Robert looked at him,  
"What?"  
Aaron raised his hands,  
"You said you had to leave. So explain yourself. And don't bother bullshitting me alright?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Lawrence threatened you. Told me either I go and leave you here...or he puts a call out and I can visit you in the graveyard."  
Aaron watched him,  
"I...I took the stupid way out. I panicked and I ran-"  
"Bullshit."  
Robert looked away and Aaron scoffed,  
"Just-"  
"Aaron."  
"Just be honest."  
Robert shook his head,  
"For fuck sake."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Fine. Fine. Yes. He threatened you. And he threatened me. And I was scared. I was scared to walk out there with you and be with you because...because then it would be real. I would be...I would be in love with a man and I couldn't hack it. I can't have people looking at me like they...I was selfish and I was scared to be that person. Okay? I was scared."  
He shook his head and Aaron folded his arms,  
"Why didn't you tell me? If you'd told me we could've gone together."  
Robert shrugged,  
"I'm an idiot. I was so scared and I just...I ran. I ran and I regretted it immediately."  
"You could've called. Told me what was going on?"  
Robert nodded,  
"You think I don't know that? I don't have an excuse Aaron. Okay?"  
Aaron looked at him and shrugged,  
"Where'd you go?"  
Robert sighed,  
"London for a bit. Then Dublin. Spent some time in Italy. The States. Then Glasgow."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"And then back here."  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I got your message. And it hit me. Really hit me. How much I fucked up. I miss you Aaron. I love you. I never stopped. I left because I love you so much."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Don't act the hero alright? You left for selfish reasons. You came back for selfish reasons."  
He sighed,  
"This was a mistake. Just get out."  
Robert looked at him,  
"You wanted me to stay. You said it earlier. I was going and YOU stopped me."  
Aaron stood up,  
"I said get out."  
"No."  
Aaron charged over,  
"GET OUT."  
Robert stood straighter,  
"Make me."  
Aaron pulled back and punched the door beside Roberts head. Robert flinched and looked from the mark on the wood to Aaron's face,  
"Feel better?"  
Aaron sneered at him and moved closer, they looked at each other for a few moments before Aaron closed the gap and kissed him hard. Robert grabbed the front of his shirt; hissing as Aaron bit down on his lip.  
"I hate you."  
Robert didn't have a chance to answer before Aaron kissed him again; tangling his fingers in the man’s hair and pulling hard until Robert cried out,  
"Ah...fuck."  
Aaron let go and stepped away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Robert looked at him and swallowed. Aaron surged forward again and kissed him; gripping his shirt and pressing him up against the door as the kisses became more desperate. Robert cupped his face and panted,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again; moving them both at once over to the desk. He broke away and unbuttoned Roberts jeans before working his own open. Robert kissed him again and pulled them down his thighs before pulling Aaron's down as well. Aaron broke free of the kiss and spat in his hand before taking them both and stroking quickly; bringing them both to hardness. Robert groaned and covered Aaron's hand with his own as he leant in for another kiss. Aaron moved his hand quickly; his other hand holding the back of Roberts neck as they raced toward their orgasms. Robert moaned and kissed Aaron's lips then down to his jaw; biting down where he knew the man loved him to and gasped as he felt his stomach tighten,  
"Shit. Shit...Aaron."  
Aaron groaned in response and sped up his hand until they were both shaking. Aaron came first; letting out a sound that sent Robert over the edge as well. They remained where they were; panting into each other’s mouths as they tried to come down. Aaron let go of Roberts neck and reached around him to grab some tissues from the box on the desk. He passed some to Roberts and cleaned himself up before pulling his shorts and jeans back up. He turned away and threw the tissues in the bin before turning back. Robert was busy doing his own jeans up then looked at him,  
"So..."  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"This doesn't mean anything. I haven't forgiven you. It's just sex. Tension. That's it."  
Robert bit his lip and nodded,  
"If that's what you want."  
"It is."  
Robert nodded and walked over to the door,  
"I'm not giving up. Just so you know."  
He held the door handle,  
"I love you. Whether you wanna believe it or not and you...you love me. And we can fight this, we can fight each other for as long as you want but it won't change anything. I'm not going away. Not now."  
Aaron turned away and stared at the floor. Robert shook his head,  
"You're right by the way. I am selfish. I'm fucking selfish because I want you to myself. I love you and I'm not going until you're back with me. You hear me?"  
Aaron closed his eyes and kept his back turned to Robert; the man sighed,  
"See you later then."  
He waited a moment then left the porta cabin. Aaron waited for the door to click shut before letting out a long breath and running his hands through his hair. He sat in his chair and sighed heavily.

Aaron drained his beer and sat back on the sofa,  
"Adam?"  
Adam looked up from his phone,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron shifted forward and rested his head in his hands,  
"I need to talk to you."  
Adam put his phone down,  
"Go on."  
Aaron groaned,  
"I had sex with Robert."  
Adam frowned,  
"Mate we know. We all know."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"No, I mean. Yesterday."  
Adam opened his mouth then closed it again,  
"You...what?"  
Aaron stood up,  
"Yeah. Roberts back. And yesterday he found me and we sort of had sex."  
Adam sat back,  
"Sort of had sex?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah."  
Adam laughed,  
"How do you sort of have sex?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"I'm not gonna tell you what we did."  
Adam rubbed his face,  
"So you sort of had sex, where? Pub?"  
Aaron looked at him then looked away and cleared his throat,  
"Not...the pub no."  
Adam frowned then realised what he meant,  
"Oh...are you kidding me?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It wasn't planned."  
Adam rubbed his face,  
"Right...so...so what you're back together?"  
Aaron was pacing the room and threw his hands up,  
"I don't know. I don't...I can't forgive him."  
"Because he's an asshole."  
Aaron pointed at him,  
"Exactly. He's an arsehole and he's selfish and he's a goddamn idiot who just takes what he wants. I mean...yeah okay we did have an affair. But for god sake I love him...loved him. And he just...he just. He just takes and takes and he pushes you until you do what he wants, he doesn't care that you don't want to do it. He doesn't care that you spent ten months thinking that HE MIGHT BE DEAD. THAT YOU...SEARCHED FOR HIM EXPECTING TO FIND A FUCKING BODY ONLY FOR HIM YO TURN UP AND ANNOUNCE THAT HE LOVES YOU AND HE JUST EXPECTS YOU TO OPEN YOUR ARMS AND LET HIM BACK IN-"  
He was cut off by Adam pulling him in to a hug.  
"Hey...hey it's alright."  
Aaron shook his head as tears started to fall from his eyes. Adam rubbed his back,  
"Mate what do I do?"  
Adam sighed,  
"Aaron I can't answer that."  
Aaron pulled away and wiped his eyes,  
"Yeah. Yeah I know."  
Adam grabbed his arm,  
"Not because I don't care, mate, it's because I saw you broken. Completely broken. And it was his fault. And I can't stand here and tell you that I think you should be together when I wanna smack him one."  
Aaron groaned and pushed his hands through his hair,  
"I can't hack it mate. It's too much"  
Adam hugged him again,  
"I need some air."  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron waved him away,  
"I'm fine. I just...need some air."  
He grabbed his jacked and headed out into the night.

"Coffee please Brenda."  
Aaron turned around and looked around the cafe,  
"Everything alright love?"  
Aaron looked back at her,  
"Fine."  
Brenda handed him his cup,  
"I saw your Robert earlier, didn't know he was even back yet."  
Aaron frowned,  
"He's not my Robert. He's not anything to me."  
Brenda raised her eyebrows,  
"Well I'm just saying. Considering you two were carrying on for so long."  
Aaron grabbed his coffee and dropped a note on the counter,  
"Yeah well don't just say. Do everyone a favour and keep your nose out of their business."  
Brenda stared at him,  
"There's no need to be rude."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I'm the one being rude? I'm not the one sticking my oar in where it doesn't concern me. So why don't you just go back to making tea and leave me the hell alone."  
"Excuse me?"  
Aaron looked her up and down and left the cafe. He walked down the road and took a gulp of coffee,  
"Aaron?"  
He stopped and shook his head,  
"Just what I need."  
Robert walked over to him,  
"Are you alright?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"What do you want?"  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Just saw your little performance. Something bothering you?"  
Aaron took a gulp of coffee,  
"You're bothering me."  
Robert smirked and shook his head,  
"You know this whole running hot and cold thing is actually not that attractive?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah? Well you'd know. Being the expert and all."  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I'm not gonna argue that."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Wow. Robert Sugden not arguing. Must have been a life changing trip you took."  
He took a gulp of coffee,  
"Now if there's nothing else. I have a job to get to."  
Robert reached out and grabbed his arm,  
"Aaron. Come on. Can we just talk?"  
Aaron sighed and looked at him,  
"Robert..."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Please? Just for a bit."  
Aaron shook his head and looked around,  
"I'm not above begging."  
Aaron stopped himself from smirking and shrugged,  
"Fine. Let's talk."  
Robert looked relieved and looked around,  
"Can we go somewhere more private?"  
Aaron drained his coffee and shrugged,  
"Whatever."  
Robert nodded,  
"Vic's at work. Come to hers?"  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Lead the way."  
Robert turned before letting out a breath and walked toward the house.

Aaron sat on the sofa and stared at his knees,  
"Are you alright? After yesterday?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows and nodded,  
"Fine."  
He looked up at Robert,  
"Are you?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. I guess."  
Aaron dropped his head back against the sofa,  
"I miss you Aaron."  
Aaron shifted,  
"Shouldn't have left then."  
Robert sighed,  
"Fine. Whatever."  
Aaron looked over to him and shook his head,  
"Good. We done here then?"  
He stood up and headed to the door. Robert moved to him and grabbed his arm.  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron looked at him and shook his head,  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
Robert slid his hand up and cupped his face,  
"What?"  
Aaron blinked,  
"I just...I can't."  
Robert wet his lips and stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb,  
"I don't blame you for not forgiving me. Hell I don't even forgive me. I'm not asking for that anymore. What I'm asking for is to just...start again?"  
He dropped his hand and stepped back,  
"Start again?"  
Robert took a breath,  
"Look I know I was the worst. The worst person you could've been with, I was...I was selfish and I was rude to you and then when we got our chance I ran. I let Lawrence get to me and I just ran. And I can keep telling you over and over the reason why but at the end of the day it doesn't matter because I hurt you. And I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. I need to you to know that as goddamn stupid as it was, I didn't spend a second when I was away not thinking of you. Not loving you. Not missing you. And it's killing me, okay? If you let me just...make this up to you then I will spend every single moment of my time being the person you deserve."  
Aaron put a hand on Roberts chest,  
"It's not enough. You hurt me. You hurt me so damn much and I just..."  
Robert sighed,  
"Aaron please. Please don't give up on us."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You don't get it do you? You broke...my...heart."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Let me make it up to you. Please let me start again."  
Aaron looked at him then looked away he chewed his lip as he thought then looked back at him,  
"Do you mean it?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Every word."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert eyes widened and he stepped forward,  
"Okay? Did-did you say okay?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You can have one chance. One. I'm serious Robert. You don't get to make the rules now either okay? I'm not a dirty little secret. Not anymore. You wanna be with me then you have to be with me. Properly. You will not lie to me. I mean it."  
Robert nodded,  
"I promise."  
He stepped closer and cupped Aaron's face again,  
"I can...I will make you happy. I promise."  
Aaron covered Roberts hands with his own,  
"Then you can take me out. Tonight."  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay. Where?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Pub. You can buy me dinner and we can sit and be a normal couple."  
Robert felt fear prick his spine, he dropped his hands and stuttered,  
"In front of..."  
He rubbed his face and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Wow. I was expecting a hissy fit."  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"I told you I was serious about this. And if that means taking you out in front of everyone then that's what we'll do."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Look if you're not ready-"  
"I am. I am...I'm just..."  
Aaron touched his arm,  
"its just you and me yeah? Like a normal couple."  
Robert nodded,  
"I know...I know."  
Robert looked at him and Aaron rubbed his neck,  
"I have to go to work."  
Robert nodded and Aaron turned to leave before pausing and turning back,  
"I missed you too."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Really?"  
Aaron walked over to him quickly; throwing an arm around his neck and kissing him. It took Robert a second before he kissed him back, walking them backwards until Aaron was pressed against the door; one arm around Roberts neck and the other gripping hip as Robert pressed one hand against Aaron's face and the other against the wood of the door. The kisses deepened until Robert pulled away slowly,  
"You okay with this?"  
Aaron nodded and pulled him into another kiss. He moved his arm and panted for breath as Roberts kisses moved from his lips to his jaw and neck,  
"Robert...Robert wait."  
Robert pulled away and looked at him,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"I really do have to go to work."  
Robert chuckled and kissed him again,  
"I'll come and get you at...?"  
Aaron caressed his face gently,  
"Seven?"  
Robert nodded and kissed him again,  
"Seven."  
He pressed a last quick kiss to Aaron's lips and stepped back. Aaron cleared his throat and opened the door,  
"See you then."  
He closed the door; just missing Robert break into a massive grin and punch the air before falling into the sofa.

"Oh it's you."  
Robert pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a tenner,  
"Nice to see you too. Two pints please."  
Chas raised her eyebrow,  
"On a mission are you?"  
Robert sent a text to Aaron and looked up at her,  
"On a date."  
Chas slammed the pint down in front of him,  
"You come in here and rub it in Aaron's face? You should be ashamed of yourself."  
"Mum?"  
She turned and looked at a confused Aaron,  
"What's going on?"  
He looked at Robert who smiled nervously,  
"Just putting him in his place."  
Aaron looked back at her,  
"Oh."  
Robert pushed one of the glasses toward him,  
"Got you a pint."  
Aaron walked around the bar and took the drink,  
"Thanks."  
Robert held his up and clinked it against Aaron's before taking a sip,  
"Shall we...?"  
Aaron took a drink and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
They headed to the table, leaving an angry Chas where she stood,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded as he sat,  
"Yeah. You?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I am now. You look great."  
Aaron looked down at himself,  
"I showered."  
Robert grinned,  
"That'll do it."  
Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he sat back in the chair,  
"This is weird."  
Robert glanced around, fully aware of the looks from everyone in the pub,  
"They're all staring."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Hey...I'm here. Just you and me as a normal couple. Remember?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Normal couple."  
Aaron smiled gently and reached under the table to squeeze his knee. Robert swallowed and smiled nervously before changing the subject.

Aaron laughed and drained his beer, Robert pushed his pudding across the plate and dropped the spoon,  
"You alright?"  
Robert nodded and sipped his drink,  
"Of course."  
Aaron leant forward across the table,  
"Thank you...for doing this."  
Robert smirked,  
"What?"  
Aaron glanced around,  
"For the date."  
Robert nodded,  
"You having a good night?"  
Aaron sat back,  
"I am. You're not."  
Robert frowned,  
"Yes I am."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You're not. But it's okay. I pushed you into this."  
"Aaron I want to be on a date with you."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"I meant here...but that's good to know."  
Robert smiled at him again,  
"I'm sorry...just a lot of staring."  
Aaron nodded and stood up,  
"Come on. Walk."  
Robert grinned,  
"Am I a dog now?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Well if the shoe fits."  
Robert laughed and stood up as well,  
"Come on."

They walked down the road; hands in pockets and making small talk until Robert paused near Victoria's house,  
"You wanna come in for a bit?"  
Aaron looked over to the house and then back to Robert,  
"I uh..."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Sorry. Not pushing."  
Aaron looked around,  
"You know what? Screw it."  
Robert frowned,  
"Sorry?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Who cares if it's a bad idea getting back with you? I mean I care. You're a dick-"  
"Thank you."  
Aaron grinned and shook his head,  
"They're gonna talk and stare and...Butt in...Whatever we do so we might as well be..."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"What?"  
Aaron sighed and put his hands on his hips,  
"Jesus Robert. My brain is screaming at me that this is a bad idea. That I should run and forget you and god dammit I have tried. I have...I don't want to-"  
Suddenly Robert was kissing him; holding him close until Aaron pulled away,  
"Yeah. That."  
Robert nodded and kissed him again,  
"Invite me in."  
Robert grinned,  
"Would you...like to come in?"  
Aaron stepped back and cleared his throat,  
"Go on."  
Robert lead the way back to the front door and unlocked it, he kissed Aaron again and let him in; turning to the street he froze when he saw Chrissie standing near the pub with Lawrence, they both glared at him and he smiled at them before entering the house and closing the door.

"You been working out?"  
Robert frowned up at Aaron,  
"Uh..."  
Aaron rocked his hips and Robert arched his back,  
"It's just..."  
He ran his hands up his body,  
"You look like you've been working out."  
Robert smirked,  
"Had to pass the time somehow."  
Aaron leant down and kissed him; shifting so he was nestled between Roberts legs,  
"Did you sleep with anyone else?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron tucked Roberts hair behind his ear,  
"Did you?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. I thought about it. Thought it might help. But I didn't. No men. No women. I promise you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I did."  
Robert blinked,  
"I know. I don't care."  
Aaron kissed him again,  
"I called one of them by your name."  
He grinned as he said it and Robert burst out laughing,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron laughed as he buried his face in Roberts neck and breathed deeply before pressing open mouth kisses to his skin.  
"Aaron..."  
He tangled his fingers in Aaron's hair and held his breath as he felt Aaron's fingers on his opening,  
"You alright?"  
Robert smirked at him and pushed his hips down so Aaron's fingers would breach him,  
"Come on."  
Aaron reached for the lube and poured some more on his fingers before pushing them in, working quickly to open Robert before positioning himself and pushing in. Robert arched his back as his hands scrambled on Aaron's waist. Aaron started thrusting slowly and Robert groaned; pulling his legs back and wrapping them around Aaron waist and digging his heels into his back,  
"Come on."  
He laughed as Aaron pulled out almost completely then thrust in fully,  
"Yes...yes fuck..."  
Aaron picked up his pace and grunted as he latched onto Robert's throat and kissed him,  
"Fuck. Fuck...Robert."  
Robert grinned and turned his head to kiss him. Aaron pulled out and smacked Roberts thigh,  
"Over."  
Robert rolled over and clambered to his knees; pushing his ass in the air and his face in the pillow. Aaron gripped his hips and pushed back in. Robert groaned and pushed his face further into the pillow as Aaron pounded into him. He slowed down as he felt the heat pool in his stomach and pulled out again. Robert turned his head and looked at him,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron wiped the sweat from his face,  
"Turn over."  
Robert rolled onto his back and Aaron shook his head,  
"On your side."  
Robert touched his hand and positioned himself as Aaron lay behind him,  
"Bend your leg."  
Robert did as he was told; turning his head to kiss Aaron as he pushed back in again. Robert moaned into the kiss; with Aaron's hand on his hip and his tongue in his mouth. Aaron started to moan and pulled from the kiss to bite his lip. Robert gripped the sheet and groaned; Aaron pushed his face into Robert's sweat drenched hair and took him in hand. Robert covered his hand with his own as they worked together in time with Aaron's increasingly desperate thrusts. Robert moved his hand and tangled it in Aaron's hair- pulling him into another kiss,  
"I love you. I love you."  
Aaron nodded, kissing Robert hard as his orgasm hit; his hand speeding up to take Robert over the edge as well.  
"Oh my god..."  
Aaron chuckled as Robert shook in his arms. He kissed him gently and pulled out; lying back in the bed and pulling Robert onto him to kiss him again.

"I thought I would never be here again."  
Aaron ran his fingers through Roberts hair as his other hand stroked Roberts which was covering his heart beside the blondes head.  
"In the village?"  
Robert shifted and pressed a kiss to Aaron's collarbone,  
"In your arms."  
He lifted his head and looked at Aaron,  
"I'm never going to leave them now."  
Aaron pushed a hand through Roberts hair and smiled gently,  
"Me neither."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"I love you."  
Aaron brushed their noses together and smiled,  
"I love you too."

"You sure you're okay?"  
Robert nodded and gripped his hand tightly,  
"We've already been on a date in here."  
Robert swallowed,  
"I know. I know it's just..."  
He took a deep breath,  
"No. No it's fine."  
He nodded,  
"I won't leave your side."  
Robert looked at Aaron,  
"Even if they attack me?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"They're not going to attack you."  
Robert squeezed his hand again,  
"Let's do this."  
Aaron smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek,  
"Ready?"  
Robert nodded; keeping a tight grip on his hand he pushed open the pub door and the two men walked in together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys, hit me up on realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com, I am always open to prompts and just general human contact! :)


End file.
